


Bound in the Bones

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Roxy, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Port Royal has been attacked by the Black Pearl and Lady Roxanne Morton is stolen from her bed. (But she is no helpless lady after all)</p><p>A small but loyal crew of the Royal Navy set out to find her and in doing so reveal secrets that have been long content to rest and shift the very power balance of the seas. (Completely unaware of what threads of fate their path is pulling)</p><p>To find Lady Roxanne in time they need to find the mysterious Galahad. Captain Jack Sparrow will lead them to him but it will cost more than an old debt. It'll cost The Black Pearl. (Merlin's past is more mysterious than they thought and certain individuals are not all they appear to be) </p><p>One might say they have a touch of destiny to them. (Or perhaps they will simply have to choose their own fate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_The King and his Men_

_stole the Queen from her bed;_

_and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, and by the powers;_

_where we will we’ll roam._

_Yo ho all together_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars:_

_never shall we die._

 

 

Lady Roxanne had been stolen from her bed in the Governor’s mansion and Lord Morton was beside himself in grief. She was his niece and his only remaining relative and knowing that she was out on the wild seas with pirates and scoundrels had almost been too much for his weak heart to bear.  But bear it he must for her sake if for nothing else.  The pirates were clearly not holding her for ransom and he wondered what they could possibly want from her that his money could not provide. He struggled to keep his mind from wandering those dark places and instead nearly begged his oldest friend to go out and rescue her and bring her home safe.

Commodore Hart had long defended Port Royal from any disreputable types and took it quite personally that something of this caliber had happened under his watch. Once more his home was in shambles from the chaos the cannons had wrought. They had attacked swiftly and without warning. They were not a large port though they did see their fair share of wealth and goods. But why such savagery? Why their little home?

“Merlin…we must find her. I cannot stand to think of what they might be doing with her. For what reason would they have stolen her besides ransom? Whatever they had asked for we would have certainly paid.” Harry glared down at the map in front of him. He was trying to determine the course the pirates would have gone in order to narrow down their search. Signals had already been sent to any of the fleet that might be in the area, he was not concerned with enough eyes on the sea looking for her; but rather that those eyes would be looking in the right places.

Merlin was his second in command though he held no official title besides his name. In England such a thing would have been unthinkable but here in the Caribbean there was a wealth of things that were done improperly in order for them to be done efficiently. Merlin was a perfect example of this. He had no background with the Royal Navy, no high standing family members, no history beyond what little Harry had learned from him during their years together. Yet despite all this he was a constant well of information and a more competent strategist than they could ever hope for in this new world. Beyond that he could do the strangest things with machines and devilishly useful to have him around.

Merlin’s eyes were hard as he looked upon his simple home. Part of the reason he had chosen Port Royal was because there was very little that would bring this kind of attention upon them. Besides that it was well known in certain circles that he had declared this port under his protection and he was surprised that The Black Pearl had dared to be the ones to cross that line. They would pay dearly for disrupting his peace. “I cannot be sure but whatever purpose it is it will be dark and unholy. It is in her best interest that we set out immediately. There is one who might help us but even finding him is a task let alone convincing him to help us. Still if he is to be found there is only one place to look.”

Harry’s lips pressed into a thin line “Tortuga.”

“Exactly.” Merlin turned his attention back to the map in front of them. “We cannot risk a large vessel. Something swift with cannons will serve us well.   _The Kingsman_ will do I should think.”

 

In the end they brought with them James, Alistair and Langston. They were a small but fiercely loyal crew and left behind their uniforms to help disguise their purpose. They would need to move about dubious circles in order to find Lady Roxanne in time.

 

 

Once they had landed Merlin was intent on finding a man he swore would be their best chance in finding their true target. He was mum on names but Harry suspected that was more to prevent them from forming opinions rather than lack of trust.

All at once there was a commotion from a tavern and a disheveled man was thrown into their path. He struggled to stand and his entire countenance spoke of someone three sheets to the wind yet despite this he straightened himself and shouted in the direction he was thrown from “And my hat!”

That and a pistol as well as a compass were thrown out after him and he picked them up with all the dignity of a king before seeing his audience. “Gentlemen.” He tilted his head to them before his eyes caught on Merlin and his expression shifted. “Must be going now.”

Faster than they could look Merlin had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him along to an alley. Wordlessly they followed after Harry covering Merlin as Alistair and Langston covered the only entrance and James went down the alley to ensure they were truly alone. None in Tortuga would care about the assault; they only didn’t want word of their business to spread.

“Hello Jack.” Merlin’s voice was dark as he shoved the other man against the alley wall. “I’ve come to collect my debt.”

“Easy easy…” Jack muttered as he looked from one man to another “This must be serious.” To Harry he said “Captain Jack Sparrow at your service.”

Recognizing the name Harry realized now why Merlin hadn’t told them who he was looking for “ _Jack Sparrow_ is going to help us find Lady Roxanne?”

“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow mate.” Jack looked at Merlin and the air of intoxication seemed to fall away as though he had been sober the entire evening. “I don’t think I can find your lady love for you Merlin.”

Merlin smiled but it was not kind or nice “Ah Jack…” His voice was soft as he let Jack go and made a show of slowly setting him on his feet “I don’t expect you to help me find our missing Lady. I expect you to help me find Galahad.”

A different sort of expression crossed Jack’s features then: surprise, a bit of fear and intrigue. “Well now…that _is_ interesting." He studied Merlin a moment more "I do this and you consider my debt paid yeah?”

Merlin nodded the brief smile gone as his expression turned deadly serious “But I warn you Jack. Don’t cross me.”

Harry couldn’t help but wonder who this Galahad was and why they needed him to find Lady Roxanne. However it seemed that Jack wasn’t quite done.

Looking down at his multitude of rings Jack carelessly wondered aloud “Seems interesting that someone would steal a gel from your port. A proper one from the sounds of it. Any word on who might have had a part in it?”

“That’s the part you’ll like best Jack. The Black Pearl attacked me and mine. They’ll pay for what they’ve done and by my reckoning that will leave the Peal back in the hands of her original Captain.  But that means you’ll have to help us more than just finding Galahad.”

Looking up from his rings a devilish smile appeared on Jack’s face “Now _that’s_ the right sort of incentive. Tell you what. I’ll help you find Galahad _and_ help you return your bonny lass back to her home as long as you give me the Pearl.”

Merlin reached out and shook Jack’s extended hand “We have an accord.”

 

 

Somewhere bones are thrown and bright green eyes watch them fall with mild interest “Seems we’re to have company love.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tia Dalma and Eggsy!

 

 

 

Captain Sparrow’s directions to enter a swamp were welcomed with something less than enthusiasm.

“You cannot be serious. Who on earth would we find here with the knowledge to help us rescue Lady Morton? I rather think this cad is taking us for a ride gentlemen and wasting our precious time.” Alistair’s gaze was cold as he looked at the pirate. He was of the opinion that the only good pirate was one that had been hung as an example to others.

Merlin’s expression was grim but he not been surprised when this was where they were directed to go. “Jack knows better than to cross me. If we leave here without Galahad we will resort to finding Lady Morton through less efficient ways.”

“I say though this is all rather mysterious. Why would this Galahad fellow help us in the first place? You had to resort to using bribery to even get his location!” James as a whole was rather excited about the adventure. It was not very often he left Port Royal since coming there as a boy and he looked forward to seeing more than the usual sights.

Alistair gave a quiet suffering expression to James “The only reason he would agree to help us is because he wants something. That’s how all these types are James. They very seldom do anything out of the goodness of their heart. It’s all give and take with them and their black souls have no concept of morality.”

Jack did not appear bothered by their words, because for the most part they were right. “That might be how the rest of us work mate. Galahad has his own rules.” He said nothing more and looked back at the compass they had been following.

“It doesn’t even point north.” Langston had muttered but that had been all he said on the matter. He was a quiet man who followed orders with brutal efficiency. He was also a mean shot with a cannon and had a fine hand with explosives.

“It doesn’t have to point north.” Had been all Merlin responded with “It only has to point the direction we need to go.”

 

They soon found themselves in front of a large house that had once been grand but was now ruined by the passage of time. The left over grandeur of an affluent family that had passed and had been left to rot in the swamp.

“ _This_ is where we shall find him?” Harry whispered quietly to Merlin. He could tell that his friend was keeping things close to the chest and he did not mind as long as he was privy to a least a few of those things. If Merlin was certain this Galahad would help than he would stand by him. The others would as well despite their grumblings. Merlin had never steered them wrong before and it was a well known secret that he might be _personally_ invested in returning the Lady home safely.

“Aye…now mind yer manners. He’s no fondness for the Navy it will be our Lady’s plight that moves him.”

They approached the mansion as one might approach a live python but before Merlin could even knock the door opened. “Well now.” came a very _feminine_ voice.

Standing before them was a tall shapely woman with dark skin and wild hair, her face was decorated with markings and she wore the ravages of an old ball gown.

“Tia Dalma…lovely as always to see you.” Merlin bowed his head and gently pressed a kiss to her out stretched hand.

“My my…I had not been expectin’ you.” She looked over the group before her and her eyes narrowed at Jack “Jack…” She purred “I might have known you would get crossed in this adventure.”

“I assure you madam I am only here to settle a debt. I am a man of my word after all.” He grinned winningly as he pressed his way past the others. “I don’t suppose your little egg is home is he?”

All warmth left the woman’s expression as she looked between Merlin and Jack fiercely “And what would you be wantin’ with him? Are the tools I gave you not enough?”

“We would not be asking for his assistance if it were not a desperate situation.” Harry interjected. He ignored the cross look that Merlin was giving him. He had no inkling of what she might mean by tools or any such matter. He only wanted to efficiently explain the reason they were here.

Tia Dalma watched him for a moment before she stepped aside and let them in “I’ll be gettin’ him now.”

 

They were led into the foyer where an old dusty chandler cast a ghostly yellow light and there were bottles hanging from odd places that swayed gently in the breeze making shadows move in unsettling ways.

Harry looked down at the marble at his feet. It was as clean as one could expect in a swamp and looked worn though he could vaguely still see is reflection. When he looked up Tia Dalma had returned and she was not alone.

Walking beside her was a young man with dirty blond hair tied back in a tail; he wore a loose white shirt and an unsightly yellow vest with brown trousers and sandals instead of proper shoes. Taking him in Harry leaned over to Merlin “ _This_ is Galahad? He’s no more than a boy!”

Merlin made a harsh shushing sound. He was perfectly straight and his eyes were locked on the boy. “Watch yer mouth. There is much you don’t understand Harry and I have no time to explain it.”

As he neared them Harry realized there were several small pouches tied to the boy’s hips and he wondered curiously what might be in them before his attention was brought back to his face. The young man’s expression was closed off and guarded but his eyes seemed to glint with curiosity and some level of knowing. “Merlin…”

“Galahad.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before the boy smiled and embraced him “I thought it might be you coming! Yet I couldn’t imagine you leaving your snug little port!” He clapped Merlin on the shoulder “It must be very interesting if you’ve come all the way here to find me.”

Merlin seemed to relax at the embrace “Indeed. Port Royal has been attacked and Lady Morton was stolen from her bed. I seek to get her back and take my revenge on those who disturbed my peace.”

Galahad tilted his head to the side as he looked at Merlin with a new expression. “I see…” He gave an impish smile “I think there might be more to the story than that but you know I’ll wait for it. What do you need from me?”

“Safe passage and aid in finding her. We have already spent nearly a fortnight finding you. I fear she might not have much more time left.” Merlin guarded his expression but there was true earnestness in his voice.

“Done.” Galahad agreed easily enough. For the first time he looked at the men behind Merlin. He glanced at Jack and the man seemed to freeze under his gaze before he moved on. “Interesting bunch you got here. I appreciate the effort Merl but they’re Navy every one of them.” Galahad’s open expression seemed to darken as he said the word ‘ _Navy’_.

Merlin supposed he hadn’t truly expected the lack of uniforms to fool Galahad but he had been desperate enough to try anyways. “I need them for a ship and crew. They are all as dedicated as I am to bring Lady Morton back safely. They are good men.”

Galahad seemed to consider these words and looked each of them over a second time. When his gaze landed on Harry he paused and gave a small smile before he stepped into Harry’s space. “Well I like this one well enough.” He leaned in and tilted his head so he could whisper in Harry’s ear “You have a touch of destiny to you don’t you?”

Unsure of how to respond Harry carefully took a step back to create a space between them “I don’t believe I know what you mean.”

“No of course you wouldn’t.” Galahad said but his eyes were still bright and his lips smiling “Alright Merlin I’ll help you. But I want an exchange.”

Deals with Galahad were never straightforward or easy. Merlin had been expecting some sort of compensation being demanded and he was truthfully surprised that Galahad was willing to overlook the Navy’s involvement. Yet for Lady Morton he was willing to exchange quite a lot. “What will it be?”

Galahad had stepped back into Harry’s space and if the situation had been different Merlin would have said he was amused at the flustered expression on his friend’s face. Galahad certainly could be a handful when the mood struck him.

“I don’t know. But when I ask for it you’ll give it to me.” Galahad grinned and held out his hand to Merlin leaving Harry in peace for the moment. “Agreed?”

Studying the hand Merlin considered the vagueness of Galahad’s exchange. In his workings in the past he had always found him to be a trustworthy and reasonable sort as long as you didn’t cross his lines. Whatever he asked for would certainly be sensible even if it made no sense. “Agreed.” They shook hands and the deal was struck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how this story is going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few developments! I hope you're enjoying the story!

 

 

 

Traveling with Galahad was… _interesting_ to say the least. Only a few days into their journey he insisted they call him ‘Eggsy’.

“It’s just a name to go by.” He shrugged it off when they asked for the meaning behind it. Harry felt there might be more to it than that and given Merlin’s expression it was all but confirmed. Still he let the matter rest. It wasn’t pertinent to finding Lady Morton and so did not overly concern him.

What consumed more of his attention was the way Eggsy seemed fixated on him. At every opportunity the young man was pressing too close, letting a casual touch linger, or looking at him with such heat in his eyes that it sometimes made Harry breathless.

This was not his first time on the sea, far from it. He had endured longer missions with both smaller and larger crews. There had been times when sailors or even other soldiers had offered to ‘lend a hand’ so to speak. None of them had aroused even a vague stirring of interest despite his personal preferences. None of them until Eggsy it seemed.

The seas were calm and James commented that the winds could not be fairer for them. Eggsy had only smiled smugly and turned his attentions to some point on the horizon. Despite the fact that he was a pirate (or at the very least heavily associated with them on this point Harry wasn’t quite sure) he seemed to be worryingly young for a man with such a reputation that even Merlin respected it.

There were also the times that Harry observed him looking as though he were no longer seeing the world around him. His expression lost and slightly dazed before something would catch his attention and then suddenly he would be back to the smiling, cheerful young man they had all come to expect.

At one point when he looked like this Harry moved to speak to him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

For once their Captain Jack had a strangely serious expression “Best not bother him when he looks like that mate. There’s more goin’ on in that head then either you or I would care to know.”

Harry watched him wander off and when he looked back at Eggsy he was smiling and getting even the more reserved Alistair to grin at a bawdy joke. Strange indeed.

 

Over drinks and cards on night in the quarters he shared with Merlin he dared to ask about it. “Can you tell me what you know about our friend Galahad? Or is it some sort of terrible secret?”

Merlin looked as though he had been half expecting the question and was still reluctant to share. “Had anyone else have asked me I would have told them it’s no my story to share. But I know what you’ve risked for me Harry. I know the trust you’ve put in us.” He took a deep swallow of rum and threw down his loosing hand “And it _is_ terrible.”

 

_Back when Davey Jones was doing the duty given to him by Calypso there had been a small passenger ship that was attacked and raided by pirates. The remains were left to burn and the only survivors were too far at sea for any hope of rescue._

_A small family had been on their way to a better life in the new settlements. A widow, her son and young daughter had all managed to climb onto a door to remain afloat. Knowing that the door would become too burdened by their weight the mother separated and took a smaller piece of wreckage for herself. Exhausted from their fear and the cold the young man and his sister fell asleep and when the sun rose there was no sign of their mother._

_For days they floated and despair weighed on them until finally the Flying Dutchman heeded its call and the two souls were brought aboard. The young girl was sent peacefully off after her mother but it was not yet time for the young man to go._

_The next day it was Davey Jones’ one day to go ashore and meet his love as promised for his ten years at sea. When he went to the agreed upon place she was not there. The whole day he waited from sunrise to sundown and she never appeared._

_Enraged and betrayed Davey Jones forsook his duty and the Dutchman became something dark and twisted. The young man was still caught between worlds, almost but not yet dead he was left on that shore in a cursed half state._

_When Calypso had heard what had happened she found the young man and took him on as her responsibility. They lived together for many long years waiting for the day both of their curses would be finished._

 

Merlin regarded Harry’s stricken expression as he took another swallow of rum. “Galahad is the last soul that Davey Jones took into his care and the first soul he abandoned when he betrayed his post. He’s been caught in that cursed state for longer than either of us have been alive. He cannot go into the afterlife and join his family and yet he is not truly alive. It’s a terrible existence Harry. He has powers yes and can influence the sea because of what Calypso has taught him; but it is at a price I do not envy.”

Harry was silent as he considered the tale. Had Merlin told him this only a month ago he would have laughed it off as another wild sea story. Now however he had seen enough to know that the magic he spoke of was real and it wasn’t hard for him to believe Eggsy was some strange sort of spirit.

Warning bells started from above deck and they drew their swords as they answered the call. They had expected to run into trouble. These were dangerous parts of the sea and should they run afoul there was very little hope of help.

The dawn’s light was just breaking over the horizon and it cast a bloody red glow on the scene. A black ship seemed to have dropped on them during the night and now two row boats full of pirates were headed their way.

Merlin’s smile was vicious as he took in the black sails. “It seems they have saved us the task of finding them. It’s the Pearl.” His eyes raked the line of the ship but there was no sign of Lady Morton on board. He ignored the twisting pain in his heart and readied for a fight. He would find her as promised and return her safely home. For him there could be no other option.

Langston was already preparing the cannons his dark head was bowed low over the gunpowder but there was a bright smile flashing from his lips as he prepped the powder.

James and Alistair were together firing at the approaching boats. There was no denying the intent of the pirates. This was not to negotiate a ransom; they intended to loot the ship and kill the crew.

Harry looked around and saw no trace of Jack but he was not troubled by the man’s disappearance. He heard a muffled curse from Merlin about cowards and he supposed one could expect little else from such a gentleman. He was instead looking for their Galahad and found him in the crow’s nest appearing to be asleep. He frowned and was about to call out when Merlin saved him the trouble “Eggsy get your arse in gear we have company!”

The young man seemed to be unconcerned as he stood and looked at the approaching pirates “Theys the ones that took your lady right guv?”

Merlin said a few unkind words “Yes and I’ve told you before don’t call me that!”

The pirates were on them now and Harry and Merlin readied themselves for an onslaught. The Pearl’s crew was larger than their own but Harry had faith that their superior training would see them through. Langston started blasting away as the guns were ready and the Pearl soon was returning fire.

Langston was firing to weaken the vessel but not down it in case the Lady was on board. The Pearl unfortunately was not doing the same.

The mast made a sickening sound as a cannon ball struck it dead center. Harry looked but Eggsy was already gone from the nest and was leaping around the attacking pirates as he pulled some strange powder out of one of his bags. “Enough of this!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops cliffhanger! I'll update soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy’s life had never been what people would call a ‘good one’. His father had left for better fortunes across the sea and never returned. His mother always said he had gone to create a homestead for them and would send when the time was right. He heard the whispers though. He knew what people thought.

It was with a mix of great pride and bitter sadness that a formal letter of his father’s death was sent to them. It proved that everything his mother said was true. He had indeed gone to the new settlements and started making a home for them. Unfortunately the winters there were harsher than imagined and he had been one of the many who had not made it through.

He saw what it did to his mum to get the news. His father had died alone in a far off land with none of his family beside him. What’s more he wasn’t able to finish making the homestead so there was nothing for them to inherit for his time away. Still Michelle Unwin was a strong woman and tried to do right by her son. She married a second time this time to a baker who wouldn’t go off to foreign lands and try to make a better life. She wanted someone who would stay and that was what she got.

Dean Baker was not a nice man and he was not a nice husband. Soon the townspeople stopped talking about how Lee Unwin had run off and left his wife and child and instead they whispered about her battered face and darkened eyes. There was nothing they could do but give her pitying glances and slip what help to her they could.

The only time he ever let up was when she was with child. She lost two before she had Daisy and the little girl was a bright ray of light in to their lives. Dean was displeased with having a daughter, he wanted a son and never considered Eggsy _his_. For himself Eggsy was more than fine with that.

Finally the widow knew that she could not leave her children to this fate and exchanged every item of worth they had to get them passage across the sea. It was dishonorable to leave her husband but there was not a wagging tongue in the town that would blame her. There had been a brief time of hope as they sailed the open waters and thought perhaps life could be different.

It wasn’t .

 

Eggsy stared off into the horizon and thought about his departed family. He had tried to keep Daisy alive as long as he could. Using his body to warm her and even vainly trying to catch her fish to eat. When the Dutchman had arrived she was already cold and stiff in his arms. Davey Jones had gently taken her from him and lowered her into a little boat with a light. “She’ll be safe on these waters lad. She’ll find your mother in the afterlife.”

For the first time in a very long time Eggsy had been granted a bit of kindness. Davey Jones took all souls equally but even he didn’t enjoy taking the soul of a child.

Yet for all this Eggsy still lived even as his heart was slowly failing. “A few days on the Dutchman and you’ll find your own small boat to your family boy.”

Then Davey Jones had gone to shore to meet his long awaited love.

He came back a monster.

 

Eggsy had been left on that same beach stuck between worlds. Eventually a woman came. Tia Dalma as she asked him to call her. He learned that she had been the one supposed to meet Davey Jones but she was a fickle woman and could not help her nature. She was incredibly saddened to hear of the Dutchman’s fate and what had become of the once noble crew. “Ye best stick wit’ me for now.” She said

That had been over fifty years ago.

 

Now he was once again on the sea. This time he would not let it claim another woman.

He leapt from the nest as it splintered and broke and reached for one of the powders he carried with him. His time with Tia Dalma had not been wasted and he learned far more than how to woo the sea.

“Enough of this!”

As the powder landed the crew from the Pearl found themselves frozen in place. The Kingsman crew were  too honorable to slay those who could not defend themselves and it made Eggsy want to roll his eyes. He could not fault their principles but they did not know those they were fighting were immortal either. “Where the fuck is Barbossa? I want to talk to him.”

The eyes of the frozen men darted to the Pearl where he saw the captain waiting for him. He went to stand before him and sprinkled him with a second dust allowing him to move. “This is brave even for you bruv.” Eggsy said with wry amusement.

Barbossa studied him for a moment before his eyes flashed with recognition. “Indeed it is. Yet I have little choice if me and my crew wish to be free of the curse. A person like yourself must understand how terrible it is to be trapped between worlds.”  He bowed and removed his hat as he looked down at Eggsy.

“What you want with the lady? She ain’t got nothin’ for you.” Eggsy had his dealings with Hector Barbossa in the past. The man had a quick mind and a silver tongue but he was only interested in reasons not flattery.

Seeing as there would be no other choice Barbossa dropped the charming smile “Ye see lad. She has the blood we need to free us of the curse. She had the last of the medallions around her neck and all we need is that and a little prick of a finger to end the curse. Once that is done we’ll return the lady to Port Royal with not a hair on her head injured.”

“I told you for the last time I found it in a shop!” A voice screeched from below the Pearl’s deck.

Eggsy arched a brow “Sounds to me she might not be the one you need.”

“Aye I can see how that might appear. But you’ll forgive us if we want to be sure. It’s been a very long time since we’ve been cursed and our patience grows thin.” The charming smile was back but his eyes were cold and dead.

“If she says she found it in a shop then she is of no use to you Barbossa.” Merlin hissed as he strode forward and stood nearly nose to nose with the captain “I demand you release her immediately.”

“I’ll not be doing that until we’ve had our blood! As Bootstraps only child she’ll have to serve in his place seein’ as he’s aboard the cursed Dutchman. It’s been over fifty years! We’ve paid more than was fair to this curse!” Barbossa’s expression was fuming as his hand reached for the sword.

Eggsy looked at him puzzled for a moment. “I thought you said the lady you wanted to rescue was a governor’s niece?”  He looked to Merlin who only gave a tight nod of answer. “Then how can she be some pirate’s daughter?” This time he looked to Barbossa.

There was perfect silence for a moment before the voice below deck said quietly “I told them I was a maid in the Governor’s house…I thought they wanted money. That’s when they saw my necklace.”

Looking between the two men Eggsy felt a laugh slowly build in his throat. “There you have it mate. She’s not the one you need for the curse. Take the medallion for all I care but she’s returnin’ with us to Port Royal.”

Though his expression was amused there was a thread of steel under his tone. He’d be taking the lady back one way or another.  “What does this medallion even look like? S’ got to be something pretty to cause all this mess.” He snapped his fingers and the Pearl’s crew were released from their invisible bindings.

A very familiar monkey ran up to Eggsy and showed him the flashing bit of gold. Barbossa rolled his eyes as the silly thing wrapped itself around Eggsy’s shoulder until the boy pulled a piece of dried fruit from his pocket and gave it to him. There would be no helping it.

Eggsy smiled as Jack ate the bit of fruit and turned his attention to the metal in his hand. One good look and it felt as though the rest of the world slipped away; he was caught inside the black eyes of the skull and all the breath was stolen from his throat. His expression must have given something away because Harry was by his side with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Eggsy what is it?”

Eggsy’s thumb traced over the once familiar face. He had spent countless nights in England holding it close. Holding it so tight that the marks would imprint themselves on his skin. It was his proof that his father hadn’t left them. The only proof he ever had that his father was alive somewhere in the settlements trying to build them a new life. It had arrived six months after his father had left with a short note telling Eggsy to keep it safe always. When they had needed to barter passage he had forlornly given it to his mother to help pay their way. Parting with it had been physically painful but he told himself it was what his father would have wanted.

Now it was here in his hand again and it felt as though something had come full circle.

“This was mine.”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More Roxy in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update and a little romance!

 

 

 

Watching the lone figure in the crow’s nest silhouetted by twilight made his heart clench. Harry sighed and tore his gaze away. It was unbefitting of a gentleman to voyeur onto someone else’s grief. The young man had refused to return the medallion and Barbossa was at peace with it as he had agreed to go with them to this mysterious island and help absolve them of the curse.

Eggsy had listened blankly as Barbossa explained his father had not gone to start a settlement for them but had rather joined a pirate crew and had reluctantly been part of the mutiny against Jack and thus had also been exposed to the curse.

“It was only after we had sent him down to Davey Jones’ locker that we realized we needed his blood to help free us of the curse.” Barbossa was at least respectable enough to tell Eggsy the whole truth even if it wasn’t pretty.

Since then he had refused all company and kept to himself. Now the Pearl and her crew were headed to the Isle de Muerta. The Kingsman had been too damaged by their fight to continue and so they had left her adrift. It hurt Harry’s pride to leave one of their fleet behind but when he had made his reluctance apparent Merlin had made it clear they had little choice. There was no way to repair the damage done and they needed to return to Port Royal shortly.

His friend was right and privately Harry swore to himself he would do all he could to return to their abandoned lady and somehow see her home. He distracted himself by watching Merlin with Lady Roxanne. Here on the sea away from spying eyes and gossiping tongues he could see a closeness between them that had blossomed in secret. Merlin himself had been the one to escort the lady out of the hold and he insisted she have a room for her own aboard the ship.

He had not been blind to Merlin’s affections but he wondered how long they had been meeting in secret and he had no idea that the man’s feelings were returned. Perhaps the governor would be so pleased with his niece’s safe return that he would approve of a marriage. It was unlikely that after her time at sea there would be many willing to marry her and risk their reputations. It was an unkind world but at the very least some good could come out of it.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Jack Sparrow staring at him. “It’s a hard thing havein’ your world turn upside down. Makes some people pull away when they need to be close.” He looked up to the nest and then back to Harry “Best not let them pull too far eh?”

He considered the man’s words. Barbossa had agreed for their help that the Pearl would be returned to Jack. How likely that was to pass was beyond Harry. From what he could see Barbossa was highly intelligent and prone to somewhat rash decisions. He wondered if he really would simply hand over the Pearl or if there would be one more struggle between the captains.

Yet being around Eggsy and Merlin seemed to make all the pirates watch their steps. He wished he knew more about Merlin’s past and why they treated him with cautious respect. If his friend wanted it to be known than he was sure he would tell him. Perhaps after meeting Lady Roxanne he decided to leave that life behind for good. At the very least Harry was grateful he was part of his current life and hopefully for many more years to come in the future.

There was a soft thud behind him and Harry realized while he had been wool gathering Jack had left him to his thoughts and Eggsy had jumped from the mast. “I’m sure that can’t be safe.”

Eggsy grinned as though the past several hours had not happened “Not like it can kill me can it?” he leaned into Harry’s space “I see you’re still up. Trouble sleeping? I know all the cures to that.” His eyes held a mischievous glint and Harry’s breath deserted him.

Eggsy’s eyes slowly dropped to Harry’s lips. There was warmth in those green depths and Harry wondered what that mouth might taste like against his own. Before he could stop himself and resume behaving like a proper gentleman he leaned in and closed the distance letting their lips chastely brush together. “I might sleep better knowing that you were alright.” He said softly wondering if he was only making a fool of himself.

 

 

Merlin looked at the door before him with no small amount of trepidation. True Lady Roxanne had seemed pleased that he had come to her rescue. Though he thought perhaps after her experience she might be happy to see any besides the pirates who had taken her. He hesitated to knock least he might disturb her.

Finally the door opened and he saw the lady looking up at him with a moue of exasperation “I’ve been waiting for you to knock for at least several minutes Merlin. I thought it was rude to make a lady wait?”

He smiled at her saucy tone and he was relieved to find that she was still in good spirits despite her ordeal. “I only didn’t want to disturb you in case you were resting.” It was a bold face lie but he was content to let it pass his lips. Anything to prevent her from thinking he was a love lost idiot.

She opened the door wider “Well I know I have you to thank for these spacious accommodations. I can’t believe Captain Barbossa gave them up so easily. What did you say to him to make him do it?”

That put a dark grin on Merlin’s lips “I’m afraid I can’t tell you lass. That’s part of a life that I’ve left long behind me but my reputation is still one to be feared. I would not want to tarnish my standing in your eyes by telling you.”

Curiosity crossed the lady’s expression but she pressed her lips together. There would a time when there could be no secrets between them but now was not that time. Perhaps never if her Uncle did not approve of the marriage. At least she hoped there would be a marriage…or that Merlin might ask her for one. He was so difficult to read sometimes she wasn’t sure if all he felt for her was respectable fondness or perhaps something deeper…something worth fighting her Uncle for.

“Well as you can see I’m perfectly fine thought I would enjoy some company. I’ve had only Captain Barbossa and his crew for companions for far longer than I would prefer.”

“They didn’t do anything untoward to you now did they?” There was a warning note in Merlin’s voice though Roxy knew it was not for her so much as the Pearl’s crew. She felt warmth in her chest and she once again hoped there were deeper feelings between them than affection “Only a few jokes in poor taste. Comparatively harmless in the face of what could have been.” Now she knew she was being deliberately cruel forcing Merlin to visualize what could have happened had the crew not restrained themselves.

As she thought his face took on a look of restrained fury. “That had best be the worst of it. I do no’ like the implication they left ye with.” His brogue grew stronger with his emotions and Roxy felt poorly for riling him up like that.

“Truthfully Merlin a few poor jokes and nothing more. Now please…keep me company?” Their time alone might be limited and she was determined to not waste a second.

The temper was gone as soon as it had come and Merlin was by her side helping her into a lounge “Whatever you would like my Lady. Whatever you would like.”

 

 

In her swamp Tia Dalma cast the bones and watched as they fell. She felt a shiver go down her spine and touched the locket around her neck “Oh my boy, what trouble has found you now?”

The bones had been solid in her hands but they had turned to ash when they touched the table. She piled the cinders into her hands and the bones reappeared. This did not bode well. This did not bode well at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story isn't going at all to plan. I'm having a lot of fun writing it though! I hope you guys are enjoying it!

 

 

 

“Well this place is sufficiently creepy.”  Eggsy muttered as he looked around the island. They had taken the long boats into the secret cove and he noticed that more often than not Harry chose to be near him. He wondered if it had something to do with the kiss but he decided not to hold out hope.

The sea did strange things to men, and with Harry’s faith in the world he had known being shaken it was reasonable to assume he was still acclimating himself to the knowledge. If there was one thing Eggsy had learned in his half life it was that people did the strangest things when they were stressed. Still his closeness was a comfort as they walked amongst the cursed gold and what was left of their bounty was returned. This island unsettled him and the sooner he was off of it the better.

He eyed the slab in the center as Barbossa slid off the lid off with his foot and it crashed to the ground. Revealing the coins that had brought them all here. Eight hundred and eighty one were in the chest and the last one hung around Eggsy’s neck. He eyed Barbossa as he joined him at the center of the treasure. “So what do we do? Put it back in?”

Barbossa gave him a condescending smile “It’s not that easy lad. There’s a part where the blood must be repaid. That’s why we needed Lee’s child. Just a prick of the finger of course, just enough blood to satisfy the heathen gods.”

Eggsy had the distinct impression that there was more Barbossa wasn’t telling him. However so far there was no real reason for him to not trust him; besides the fact he was a mutineer of course. “Alright then.” He huffed and held out his palm as the captain did a quick slice and covered the coin with his blood. He said words that Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure were necessary before he forced Eggsy to drop the coin into the stone box. For a few moments there was absolute silence.

“Did it work?” One of the pirates was looking around as though he expected some sort of light or signal that the curse was removed. Of course there had been no such thing when they had taken the gold so why would there be one now that they returned it?

Barbossa rolled his eyes and fired a single shot between the man’s eyes. Blood slowly dripped down and he collapsed. Dead. The curse was lifted.

“I’ll be thanking you for your assistance lad.” Barbossa tipped his hat at Eggsy and the feeling of unease that he had been feeling only seemed to intensify.

There were shouts and cries of relief as the men celebrated their newfound mortality. That was until Barbossa pulled his gun and pointed it at Eggsy “Now we’ll be takin’ the Pearl and leavin’. Perhaps there’s enough wood on this island for you to make a new boat but I wouldn’t take so much as a piece a dirt with me if I were you.”

 

Harry had watched the proceedings with deep offense. It was not that he was a religious man by any means. He only wondered what sort of men would ignore a curse all for some gold? Pirates he assumed but still it defied explanation that they were content to return to their greedy ways even after the curse was lifted.

When the gun was leveled at Eggsy he realized he should have been prepared for betrayal all along. These were not only pirates he was dealing with but ones who had mutinied against their own captain before. There was no word of theirs that he should have trusted. His hand fell to his side for his own weapon but the crew was already prepared and their weapons were already drawn and primed. Barbossa must have planned this all then.

Merlin’s brow was furrowed deep in displeasure “Ye made an agreement Barbossa and one in front of me no less. Is this really the course of action you choose?”

The former first mate sneered in Merlin’s direction “As if I have much to fear from the likes of you. Gone soft and living on land while the rest of us scrimp and scurry to survive. Even a woman orders you about and you do her bidding as though you were no more than a dog.” At this he tipped his hat in Lady Roxanne’s direction “No offense intended miss.” He gave a dark smile and he dragged Eggsy behind him. “Follow me and I’ll shoot the boy. No matter what magic he’s got I don’t suppose it’s enough to stop a bullet.”

 

Eggsy had been stunned by Barbossa’s idiocy but he recovered quickly. He kicked him hard in the knees and pulled free from his grip. The action caused Barbossa’s finger on the trigger to slip and the shot went into his shoulder instead of his head. “ _Goddamn_ that hurts!”  Eggsy hissed as he watched the blood pour down. “I can’t die you stupid git but that don’t mean I can’t feel pain!”

His blood traced down his arm and landed on the gold scattered at his feet. These were other items that Cortes’ dark crew had taken and Eggsy paid no attention as he started to wrap his arm. “ _Pirates_ …” He muttered to himself.

Barbossa recovered and his crew still had their weapons ready when the island gave a powerful shake as the sound of nearby cannons echoed in the air. Harry hurried to Eggsy’s side and tried to pull his hand away from the wound. “It’s alright guv, it’ll bleed yea but that won’t do me any harm.”

Harry snatched his hand back but then made careful eye contact with Eggsy as he put it back to add pressure to the wound. “It does me harm to see it on you.” He enjoyed the flustered expression that earned him from Eggsy and he promised himself to continue the discussion later in private.

 

Merlin pulled insistently on Harry’s arm “We must leave _now_.” James and Alistair had already gone ahead and Jack was nowhere to be found. Langston was assisting the Lady across the debris as they hurried to where they had left the boats.  The islands quaking implied they had very little time to waste.

Harry followed unthinkingly and helped Eggsy along despite the young man’s protests that he needed no such help “What’s happening?”

Merlin’s expression blackened “Nothing good. Barbossa broke his oath to me and spilt the blood of the one he’s indebted too. Blood and magic do dark things on this island and we must leave immediately.”

 

Roxy watched Merlin carefully but noticed how he had not let go of her hand since the first sound of cannons. She wondered if she were really a proper lady because all of this was so thrilling. She quietly squeezed Merlin’s hand in reassurance and as they hurried to the boats he cast her a comforting look and squeezed his hand back.

 

They managed to get into a boat and as they left the cove the source of the cannons was revealed to them. For there in the dark waters the Flying Dutchman was waiting for them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't my usual quality but I wanted to get this chapter out at least. I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting near the end! I know this chapter is short this story has taken on a life of it's own so I hope you're still enjoying it!

 

 

 

Merlin was not entirely human. That was to say he had only in recent decades attempted a human form.

That was something he had long come to terms with. For many years he had served the sea fatefully and she had rewarded him generously. Now it was time for him to feel his old bones again and reclaim the oath that was delivered to him.

For Barbossa had sworn his word before him and then had drawn the blood of the one he was indebted to. Merlin’s fangs itched for blood of their own and he knew there was little time before his calling overwhelmed his reason.

There was much that was uncertain with Davey Jones looming before them. He saw that Eggsy was taking care of Harry and for that he was grateful. There were few things precious to him in this world and two of them were mortals. Jones had no claim to them but the man had lost his reason along with his humanity.

Turning to the other that mattered so much to him Merlin gazed upon Roxy’s face and tried to summon the words for all the things he needed to say. “Lass…” The word was desperate, almost a prayer on his lips.

Roxy looked at him as though she wanted to answer but didn’t yet know what the question was “Merlin just tell me!”

“Lass…I…I need you to not be afraid of me. _Please_. Barbossa has crossed me and for that he must pay. But I promise I’m no monster. Please believe me.”  He bowed his head and pressed his lips to her knuckles praying to the sea that he might keep this one thing.

Roxy looked at the man before her. Since the moment they had met she had known he was the one for her. He always seemed so stalwart and kind. Now to know he had this wild unknowable side to him…she found it more charming than frightening. She tilted his head up and tried to smile bravely “Do what you must Merlin. I’d rather not be a widow before I am a bride.”

The smile he gave her was beatific and she felt her heart swell. If they got through this she would face anything her uncle said to have his ring on her finger.

“Bruv that’s nice and all but we got to do this now before it’s even more lopsided.” Eggsy was pulling Merlin away and Harry came to stand by Roxanne.

Eggsy gave one of his pouches to Roxy “This stuff burns like the devil. Try not to let it touch yer skin but it should make anyone who comes too close back off.”

Roxy stared out the pouch and smiled as she waved her gloved hands “A lady is always prepared.” She gave a wink to Merlin just to see him smile again.

“Brilliant.” Eggsy gave her a confidant nod and looked at Harry. His lips parted for a moment before he closed them. He wasn’t as brave as Merlin. There was still too much for him to lose.

Eggsy turned to Merlin “You ready then?”

Merlin nodded and without a look back at Roxy his teeth lengthened into fangs and his eyes turned a dark bloody red. He tilted his head back and howled stilling the pirates who were pathetically attempting to make their escape. His nails lengthened into claws and with bounding speed he took off to find his prey.

Eggsy followed after him with only a quick look back at Harry. The older man was staring after him but there was no time for more. Merlin was going to take what was his and with Davey Jones around Eggsy had to watch himself.

 

Barbossa heard the howl and his newly beating heart stuttered in his chest. Truth be told he had not thought Merlin was still capable of holding his post. His devotion to the lady was obvious and foolishly Barbossa had thought he had passed along his position. Now with the howling on the wind he knew he had crossed a being that should never be crossed. He had broken his pledge in front of the Sea Dog and any pirate or sailor worth their salt knew what kind of death that meant. He gripped his sword determined to meet his end proudly.

 

_The Sea Dog._

_Sailors whispered about the mysterious creature that could run on waves and whose teeth could tear through skin like silk. How the creature came into being in a mystery but all know that if you were to swear an oath where the sea dog can hear then you are bound to that oath. To break it sets the beast on the hunt and he will not rest until the betrayer has paid._

_He was also seen as a protector to the loyal. If you hold to your oaths than he protects you from harm or from betrayal and will guard you until the end of days. His howl is the herald of a bloody death to come._

Merlin found Barbossa’s scent on the wind and he saw the man is ready with his blade. It would do nothing to stop him. Not when he’s like this. The pirates at his side jump into the water at Merlin’s swift approach. They are not worthy of his teeth but he growls at them all the same for consenting to the treachery.

Barbossa moved to strike at him with his sword but Merlin was quick to dodge as he sunk his claws into the softness of Barbossa’s belly. It was unfortunate that he only recently relinquished his immortality. Now he could feel the pain of the claws tearing into his flesh, the warmth of his blood as it spilt from his body, and the fear that spiked through him as he looks into the inhuman features before him. What was once a man is now a beast and Barbossa was only able to give a strangled cry before he was dragged beneath the waves.

 

With Merlin’s business settled Eggsy steeled himself to meet with Davey Jones. From the bitter wind and choppy sea he could guess he was in a foul mood and when he saw the creature the man had become Eggsy prepared himself. This was not the guide who had pulled him from the sea and gently led his sister onto the next life. This was a foul form and the man beneath it was just as foul and twisted.

There was no telling what would happen now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters left! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

 

 

 

Davey Jones remembers who he used to be.

He remembered the warmth he felt fill him every time he helped a lost soul find their next destination. He remembered the feeling of holding a child’s soul and telling them it would be alright. He remembered giving peace to wives whose husbands were lost at sea and guiding the lost and wayward with his noble crew.

He also remembered the day it all ended.

He remembered the joy at finally feeling the firm earth beneath his boots. The way the stillness of the land had seemed foreign after so many years at sea. _Ten years_. Ten years at sea waiting for this day.

He remembered the foolish hope that she might only be late. The fear that he was on the wrong beach. Then slowly the all consuming rage as the sun set and he was forced back onto the water. The burning ache that had taken place of all the joy twisted him, and the second he abandoned the soul the beach his form became twisted and monstrous. Instead of heeding it as the warning it was he gloried in it. Relished in claiming souls that were not his to claim and only felt the smallest twinge as he ignored the ones seeking his aide.

Carving out his heart had gone a long way in easing that ailment.

He had come because he had been called. He had not been called in a very long time but this was one he could not ignore. He knew her work and knew she was pulling his leash but there must have been some cause for it, so reason she would stretch herself so far in order to make him obey.

Now he and his crew were at the cursed island and they watched as the Grim, the Sea Dog, claimed a soul. It had quite some time since the Grim had been seen, it was still as black as the ocean at midnight and its eyes were red as the sun. Its claws and snout were bloody with Barbossa’s blood and Jones wondered if it had really been so long that sailors had forgotten the cost of breaking an oath made in front of the Sea Dog. Times were changing and legends were being forgotten in the wake of expansion.

That wasn’t the reason he was here no. He saw the boy, he recognized him from that day. He hadn’t changed but he could sense her magic on him. He was helping protect an older man and a lady, though neither were idle as they fought Barbossa’s crew. The captain was dead but there was still only one ship to be had off the island and both groups were determined to have it.

He considered his place here. She might have forced his hand in coming but after that she had no say. He could leave just as easily now that he had answered her summons. Yet there was something of his he wanted back. He could tell his crew was getting restless, they were thirsting for blood and he decided to give it to them. “Well lads. It seems we have a crew of souls that have escaped their death long enough wouldn’t you say?”

The answering cheer was dark and crazed, he might not be able to set foot on the island but his men could. “Then I say go and get them!”

 

Eggsy heard Jones’ cry and dashed to Harry’s side. Barbossa’s crew realized they were the intended targets and hurried to the ship. They had only recently gained their mortality and some had already felt its painful reality. “We’ve got to get to the boat bruv. They’re focused on Barbossa’s men for now but that could change.”

Harry’s expression was grim as he expertly wielded his sword against any who came too close, what would Jones want with any of them? “Then what would you suggest?”

Eggsy grinned brightly as held up one of his mysterious bags “Time to clear a path.”

 

Roxy was grateful for all those lessons in dancing as she used them now to guide her heeled boots across the slippery rocks. She had lost sight of Merlin when he had changed forms and dragged Barbossa down into the waves and her eyes searched the water for him in case he had been injured. The bag of burning powder Eggsy had given her was tight in her hand and she saw a black soggy form leave the water and give itself a shake. She smiled and wondered how many dog jokes she might be able to make before Merlin had enough.

She was crossing the way when she saw the tall black man she assumed was Barbossa’s second approaching Merlin’s form, he was running with the rest of the crew to the ship but his blade was raised and she could easily guess his intent to slash Merlin’s form as he passed. Even now he was transforming back into his human shape and she realized at once how vulnerable he was.

Without thinking she darted across the rocks and nimbly avoided twisting her ankle as she danced right up to the brute and threw the powder in his face. He flailed back with a curse his sword swinging wildly and she barely had the foresight to drop and roll out of the way as he came crashing down blade first. There was a moment she thought he might regain himself but before he could another blade was stabbed through his heart. She looked up and saw Merlin holding the hilt with a dark expression before he let the other man drop and gathered Roxy into his arms “Lass I’m far too old for you to be doin’ that to me.”

She managed a weak laugh and returned the embrace before she tilted her face to steal a small kiss. There would be time enough late for propriety but for now she had her man and all was well.

 

They see their chance at last to steal the ship. James, Alistair and Langston are already ahead of them and prepared to disembark at a moment’s notice. Most of Barbossa’s crew have been claimed by the Flying Dutchmen but there is always time for their focus to shift.  The crew of the Dutchmen are dark and bloody, given free reign no amount of carnage might be enough.

Eggsy’s expression betrayed no fear but Harry can see the watchful way he kept glancing back at the figure on the ship. The one who cannot go a ground again for a few more years. He knew from Merlin Eggsy’s story and who that was. The possible power he might have over the boy. He kept his sword ready and his body close to Eggsy’s he’s not sure yet what the boy means to him but he only knew he cannot lose him just yet.

They hear a cry from the ship and they see that James slashed with a sword. Alistair is by his side in an instant, the attacker a leftover from Barbossa’s crew who has no hope of sailing the ship by himself but his desperation has made him crazed.

Eggsy took a flying leap on to the ship and forced the pirate back with a powerful blast as Alistair put pressure on James’ wound. The man went flying off of the ship and when he falls and breaks his neck none give him even a second look. Perhaps if it were a month ago when this all started someone might have said a prayer for his departed soul but for now none even take notice.

Eggsy crouched by James’ side “Get the ship moving!” He called and the winds picked up as if answering him. He then shifted his attention to the wound “Now then mate. Let’s see what we got here.”

 

Harry hesitated by Eggsy’s side but they need him at the helm. He felt Merlin’s hands on him and slowly allowed himself to be pulled away. There will be time enough later for talk. There will be a moment when he can have the boy to himself and explain his actions. It has been unkind of him to leave his intentions unclear and he will rectify that immediately. He only has a second to gently place a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder “We must speak later…”

Eggsy must understand his meaning because he gave a small nod in response before he’s digging through his pouch with bloody hands trying to bring James back from the brink. Time enough later.

 

Eggsy looked down at James’ mending chest and allowed himself a sigh of relief. With rest and a watchful eye James should make it through. He has no doubt that the darkly handsome Alistair will ensure that and he rocks back on his heels and looked up to the sky in thanks.

Just in time to see Davey Jones looming before him, his tentacle beard writhing against his chest and his eyes dark as he pressed his sword to Eggsy’s bare throat. “I’ve come to reclaim somethin’ of mine.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we find out what Eggsy has that Jones wants, why he's called Galahad, and where Jack Sparrow has run off to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

When Eggsy had been abandoned on that beach he was faced with little choice but to make a new life for himself. Tia Dalma had felt he was her responsibility and so she taught him all the magic and tricks he might need in order to forge that new life. In a way in his new life Tia Dalma had become his mother and Davey Jones a distant figure of his father.

What she couldn’t teach him was what to do with all his anger. Anger that his mother had died to give he and his sister a chance. Anger that his little sister died before him. Anger that he was not separated from them and forced to endure this new state of being. Anger that he was alone.

For a long time he was a dark and bitter soul. The taste of death was on his lips but his lungs burnt with life. Tia Dalma did what she could to ease his pain but even she knew there were some hurts too deep to mend. Still she could not bring herself to regret her decision that day. It was not in her nature to question herself it was in her nature to be fickle and ever changing. It had been a whim to let the day pass without seeing Davey Jones and like a butterfly’s wing on the wind it had left a storm in its wake.

 

After enough time had passed he left Tia Dalma’s and went out into the world on his own. At first he had not been sure what he was seeking, what he was doing, but he let his feet guide him and soon found himself in Tortuga. It was there that he learned his hatred of the Navy, persecutors in every sense. True everyone there were criminals and vices ran rampant but no one was hiding who they were. It felt like a place that suited him and his inexplicable state.

It was also there that he earned the name Galahad.

He made it a habit to step in and defend when things were getting to rough. If a woman said ‘no’ and a man said ‘yes’ he was there. If someone rigged a game so that the players were losers before the first hand was dealt he was there. His morals were as ambiguous. He cared little for liars and thieves, that was only to be expected in a place such as Tortuga, but if someone were trying to press their advantage over another that’s when he appeared.  

It was only a matter of time before he ran into the Sea Dog.

An oath had been broken and the Sea Dog had come for blood. Eggsy had watched idly as the man was consumed and was merely interested in what form the Dog would take once his task was complete.

When a bald scot stood before him Eggsy had grinned and hopped down from the perch where he had been watching. “Gotta say that’s some bloody business there bruv.”

The man’s lips curled in distaste “Don’t call me ‘bruv’ and are you the Galahad I’ve heard so much about? The valiant protector of Tortuga?”

Eggsy shrugged “Somethin’ like that. People come here for a reason. Don’ mean they should be unfairly taken advantage of.”

The man’s eyes showed understanding “I have a feeling you’ve seen something akin to the Holy Grail as well...”

“Might of.” Eggsy’s pouches were well gossiped about. Many had seen the affects of the powders that lurked inside but the Sea Dog’s eyes were drawn to one in particular. It seemed heavier than the others and the stale scent of blood lingered around it. “What other names you go by?”

The Dog had very little reason to want a name outside of his own. He seldom took his human form and even then it was rare he would have the need for a name. “I would be interested to see what one you gave me.”

Eggsy had the gall to smile mischievously “Then I’ll call you Merlin. Now how bout we have a drink? My treat mate.”

The Sea Dog tried his new name on his tongue and found he liked the taste of it. He also decided that ‘mate’ was a far improvement over ‘guv’ “Very well…It’s been a long time since I’ve had a drink with company.”

From the excited expression on Eggsy’s face it was easy to realize he felt the same.

 

 

 

Now with Davey Jones’ blade to his throat and sea storming around them reflecting Calypso’s fury he wondered how long he had been waiting for this to come. “As I remember you left it with me the day you left me on the beach.”

The monstrous face above him only held faint traces of the Jones who had pulled Eggsy and his little sister from the sea. “Be that as it may I’m asking for it back.”

“You know the blade won’t kill me?” Eggsy’s hand trailed to the pouch slightly separated from the others. The one that Merlin had noticed so long ago with the faint metallic scent.

“Aye but it will hurt and I’d rather not take it from you by force.” There was an expression in Jones’ eyes that Eggsy could not quite make out. He distantly remembered the time he had been consumed with bitter anger before he realized there was no benefit to it. There was much in the world that could not be explained and many things that happened to innocent people. There was little point in being angry just as one’s will could not turn the tides of the sea.

“Here it is…safe as houses.” He handed the pouch and watched as Jones swiftly stepped backward to avoid touching it. Eggsy felt his temper start to rise “You wanted it back so here it is. Take it!”

He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Harry had abandoned his position at the helm to come and stand by his side. He helped Eggsy up who still held the pouch out to Jones. The terror in his expression had not faded and he seemed conflicted. “Put it in the chest and give it to my crew. I want that thing buried as it should have been long ago.”

 

Before the pouch could be handed off to a beastly looking sailor with a shark like head carrying a chest it was nimbly picked out of Eggsy’s hand by Jack Sparrow who seemed to appear out of the thin air. Eggsy guessed that the truth was far less mysterious and had a tremendous amount of luck involved.

Jack eyed the pouch for along moment and smiled as his eyes glittered at Davey Jones “Now then mate…I believe we have the matter of a debt to settle. What say you I give you this back with no harm upon it and you forget about my tiny debt? Sounds fair enough to me.”

 

 

 

Eggsy found himself being pulled back against a sturdy chest and saw Harry looking down at him with more than a little concern. His eyes lingering on the thin red mark on Eggsy’s neck that was already fading. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy nodded and smiled “Don’t’ worry about me. I’ve had that leverage for quite some time and Jones knows there’s only one real way to kill me. He’d have to resume his duties to do that.”

Harry nodded and couldn’t help but trace his thumb against the soft skin of Eggsy’s neck even though by now it appeared untouched “Well that is a relief. What debt is Sparrow talking about?”

Merlin’s expression was dark as he came by their side “Davey Jones pulled the Black Pearl out of the ocean’s depths in exchange for Sparrow’s soul in ten years. Those ten years are up and Jack’s hoping with the right, as Eggsy called it _leverage_ , Jones might forgive the debt.”

“Will he?” Harry watched as the fury on Jones’ face made the tentacles that formed his beard move in unsightly ways and his crew looked just as furious.

Eggsy shrugged “He won’t want to but as long as Jack’s got his heart there’s little he can do about it. Still if I were old Jack I’d word his agreement very carefully.” His eyes glanced at Merlin who was watching the interaction with fixed attention “Very carefully.”

Harry found his arm around Eggsy and pulled him close “Perhaps it would be best for us to slip away while they finish their agreement.”

They had Lady Roxanne and Harry had Eggsy, James was recovering on the side where Alistair had managed to drag him when Jones had first appeared in front of Eggsy. There was little stopping them from fleeing now besides the fact that this was the only ship that could bear them home to Port Royal.

 

 

Ultimately Jones admitted his defeat. He shook Jack’s hand and the dark mark he had hidden there vanished and the shark like sailor took the heart and secured it in a chest. Jones gave Eggsy a long look before he called his crew back to the Dutchmen. Harry wasn’t sure what it was about that look that unsettled him but it made him clench his fingers tightly around Eggsy’s shoulder.

Jack tipped his hat at their departing backs and smiled “Well…how can the Pearl be of service to you gentlemen?” He was captain of the pearl and all was right in his world. His freedom had been restored and in his generous mood he provided them passage back to Port Royal.

 

 

Eggsy aided it so that their return journey was swift. It had been nearly two months since Roxanne had been captured and he knew that they were all eager to return home. Despite his promises Harry never came to discuss with him the matters he had thought they should speak about.

Eggsy tried not to let the disappointment show but from Roxy’s pinched looks of concern and Merlin’s pointed glares at Harry he assumed he had done a terrible job of doing so.

It was only when Port Royal was in sight that Harry sheepishly approached him. Eggsy was sitting on the railing giving him the height advantage for once. “I’m afraid I’ve been something of a coward around you of late. And it has been recently pointed out to me that once we return home there will be little reason for you to linger…”

Eggsy felt the walls around his heart rise up in defense. There had been many sleepless nights on the dark sea he had thought Harry might come and speak to him. Now here they were at the last hour of their acquaintance and Harry was finally managing to face him. He looked down at Harry his expression carefully void of emotion. “I go where I want. There’s nothin’ holding me to any one place and there’s a world to see while I wait for my death.”

Harry gently took Eggsy’s hand between his own “I know I have no right to ask this of you…but I would very much like it if you were to stay with me for awhile…perhaps…perhaps even let an old man dote on you?” He looked up at Eggsy with such reverence that it nearly took his breath away.

Eggsy looked at Harry for a long moment and the walls around his heart shuddered. From the very first moment he had seen Harry he had known the man would have an unfair sway over him. Perhaps this was how Calypso had felt when she first spied Davey Jones. Knowing that this man would have power over her but still yearning for him. “If either of us is the old man here it’s me…” He leaned down and smiled at Harry “Give me a proper kiss and I’ll think about it.”

Harry’s cheeks were red and he was grateful that the rest of their small crew had found reason to be scarce. He inclined upwards and first his kiss was tentative before he realized that a tentative kiss would never sway this wandering boy to him. He pressed forward with teeth and tongue and closed his eyes as if wishing for this to be enough.

He felt the very moment the last of his walls came crashing down. Eggsy sighed into the kiss and smiled as he closed his own eyes in response. This was what he had been waiting for.

 

When they landed at the docks Eggsy gave a cheeky smile at Harry’s flustered expression. He watched as Merlin and Roxy pretended to put some proper distance between them but he had a feeling they would be married before the month was out. He waited until Merlin was alone before pulling him aside. “Well Merlin… it seems I’ve held up my end of our bargain.”

He had wondered when Eggsy would collect on his due. Part of him still feared for what he might ask. This was the boy who had been influenced by Tia Dalma for the last several decades. He had her cruel streak in him when the mood struck his fancy. “Yes…and have you decided what you will ask for that I will give you?”

Eggsy’s expression was teasing “Well since it seems to me that I’ll be settling down here for a bit I need to have a suitable occupation sos that I don’t embarrass Harry. One where I can be around him plenty.”

Merlin was nearly slack with shock before unexpected laughter erupted from him. It seemed that wonders would never cease. “Are you asking me for a job within the Navy?” Tears nearly coming to his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

Eggsy simply smiled and watched as Harry looked back at them curiously. He wondered what his bones were doing at Tia Dalma’s. Had they foreseen this? Or had he perhaps finally found his proper course.

Later when he had more control over himself he introduced Eggsy as his newly found assistant. The strained jealous look on Harry’s face almost cost him his control and the laughter tickled at the back of his throat. He would be savoring this memory for quite some time.

 

Back in her swamp where the bones had turned to ash and the regained their shape Tia Dalma smiled and put them back into her special pouch. “Well done my boy. Well done.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really expecting this to be the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed how the story turned out! Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
